clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Callery-Aiken
Sage is the fifth child of Connor and third child of Erika. She was born in the 42nd episode of In the Suburbs off-screen. She lived in Sulani with her cousin, Airi, in a small house called Lagoon Look until she left the island. Sage currently lives with her brother Seb and her boyfriend Jace in her family home. She is currently pregnant with a baby boy. Description Sage has blonde-to-brown hair, a sweet round looking face, brown eyebrows (slightly different than her roots), freckles, long eyelashes, and likes to wear princess themed clothes, since she is an angelic sort of sim. She also has brown eyes. Sage has always been a very "girly" girl and would wear pink for most of the time. This would also carry on through her teen years, where she would wear very sweet, sensible clothes. Sage is a very kind and sweet girl, even though she was sometimes referred to a cheeky girl as a toddler. Sage loves to look "princessy", which is why she wears dresses, skirts and is always seen wearing pink. Toddlerhood Sage aged up into a toddler and received the Independent trait. She has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She met her nephew Raylan, and they played dolls together. Childhood Sage aged up with the bold trait and Whiz Kid aspiration in the Autumn time. Her style of clothing was still princess themed. Sage was rewarded with a cat, Princess, for her increased grades in school later in her childhood. Sage was a very bold, confident little girl who would make friends easier than some people and was a very sweet child. She was well loved along with her siblings, by her parents and live in nanny Macy. Teenhood Sage aged up in Spring, on the same day as her live-in-nanny Macy's daughter Airi, she aged up into a child. Sage had the Nature aspiration and had the Self-Assured trait, along with the Loves the Outdoors trait. Her style is very pink, still quite princess-y and very girly. Sage decided to find love so signed up to a dating app. She went out on a blind date, ended up not liking her date. Sage, a couple of days later, decided to try again at the dating app and asked Braylen Franklin - a friend of her brother Sebastian - out to the new diner in a nearby town. Despite Braylen being one of Seb's friends, Sage still showed interest in him and seemed to enjoy her date with him. Sage decided to visit her brother Sebastian in StrangerVille, and stayed there for a few days whilst it was Fall break. She hung out with Braylen and Sammy B, but seemed more interested in texting. It also appeared that Sage had gotten over Braylen and started texting Jace Winther, someone she met on Simda (Sim Tinder) and the two came romantic interests with each other. Sage and Jace went on their first date and she had her first kiss with him. However, as Jace was walking Sage home, she got attacked by one of Mindy's zombies and got turned into one, which meant she would also turn Jace into a zombie as well. Clare also has changed her hair color to light brown. Sage stayed in StrangerVille whilst she was still a zombie. Her brother Sebastian and cousin's, Cody and Sammy B tried all they could to save Sage (and Sloane) from staying a zombie forever. The only way so far that Sage could go back to normal, was to be possessed from a bizarre fruit, but it wasn't a total cure, but meant Sage was one step closer to being fully human again. When Cody found the cure for the zombies, Sage was turned back to a human and saved Jace Winther, the guy she liked and she slept with him for the first time. Sage returned home along with Sebastian as they both along with Cody and Sammy B after staying with them for about 2 weeks. Adulthood Sage aged up into a young adult on the first day of Summer June 1st in the 42nd episode of Cats & Dogs, but witnessed the death of her mother Erika the day after. Sage also asked Jace to be her boyfriend and they became an official couple. Sage moved to the tropical island of Sulani with her cousin Airi Datta and joined the Conservationist job, which meant she cared about the island and wanted to convince people to clean up the beach. Sage enjoyed exploring with Airi and met a lot of the locals to try to convince them to clean up the beach. Sage also gained the Child of the Island trait, which meant she loves the island and cares a lot about it. In episode 2 of Island Living, Sage went to work for the first time whilst Airi met a mermaid. Sage and Airi held a traditional island party where Sage invited her boyfriend Jace to stay for a night or two. In episode 3 of Island Living, Clare said she might want Sage to have affair with another man who lived on the island named Makoa. She had them go out together and they did not flirt. Clare said that affair's do happen a bunch, so she needs to do one, but she's torn on doing this one. In episode 4 of Island living, Clare says she is still very torn about an affair. Instead she invites around her family and her possible affair mate. She shows her family around her new place and asked her sister if she had kids and she said no, which brought up the idea of her older sister Summer and her boyfriend having a baby. Clare said with Sage's affair that she might think about and get close to making her first move, but then not doing it. She also get's enough money to buy a computer and works on her Conservationist job. Sage, in episode 5 of Island living, continued to work on her conservationist career and brought her co-worker Makoa along so they could try to improve the beach. The two slowly managed to improve the beach a little more, but things didn't stay too friendly when Makoa flirted with Sage, but she turned it down. Makoa also told Sage that he had found out that Airi had become a mermaid and tried to convince her to blow the conch. After a while, Sage agreed to blow the conch at home and it made Airi reply as a mermaid and sound like a dolphin, revealing the secret, but Sage officially found out when she walked in the bathroom and saw Airi's tail, shocking Sage so much she decided to sleep outside on a bench. Clare was thinking that maybe Sage should tell Jace that Makoa tried to flirt with her. After finding out Airi was a mermaid, Sage started acting quite motherly with her as she was the oldest in the household and Airi was still a teen. However, Airi did not appreciate Sage telling her what to do and that mermaid's were apparently not nice people, which caused the two to argue. Sage made Airi join her conservation group to help clean up the beach, but Airi was not interested. Sage then met Airi's friend Naomi Adams, a fellow mermaid, who helped her, Makoa and others in the group clean up the beach. After seeing how nice of a mermaid Naomi was, it made Sage want to apologise to Airi, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Clare thinks after Sage helped the island so much that she may want to move back to Brindleton Bay, closing the chapter of an affair with Sage and Makoa. Things changed in the seventh episode when Sage got slightly emotional about leaving the island and Makoa. Sage and Makoa's friendship slightly improved after they spent time under the stars together and she realised she wouldn't see Makoa anymore after deciding to leave the island and got caught up in the moment, which resulted in Sage cheating on Jace and having an affair with Makoa. It was revealed on New Years Eve that Sage moved back home and is repairing her relationship with Jace. It was also revealed that Sage and Jace are expecting a child together. However, she has not yet told Jace that she cheated on him with Makoa, and they are currently sleeping in separate beds. Sage and Jace visited a gynocologist, and Sage's ultrasound confirmed that she is having one baby who is likely a boy. She also visited Sulani briefly for work, where she came clean to Airi about the affair and gave her a copy of the ultrasound. Trivia * Sage's game generated name was Lillie. * She is Connor and Erika's third child together. * She is also Connor's 4th daughter; and 5th child overall. * Sage as a toddler had many similarities with her aunt Charlie-Rose, as they had the same hair in a different colour, a princess themed bedroom and a similar "princessy" clothing style. * Sage is the first girl child with blonde hair and brown eyes. * The name Sage, occasionally spelled Saige, Sange or Sayge, is a unisex name that means "herb" or "prophet". * Like her brother Sebastian, Sage has brown eyes but a different type to match their mum Erika, who has brown eyes, whereas Summer has blue eyes to match their dad Connor, who has blonde hair and blue eyes. However, Sage's eyes are very big like Connor. * She is the youngest aunt in the game. * She is British. * She loves to wear the colour pink. * Sage's blonde hair was turned grey after being revived, which is the marking of death in Clare's series. **Sage now has blonde hair again as she had to dye it blonde to hide the grey. *Sage is the first sim to have naturally blonde to brown hair. *She is now part of the Island Living series with her cousin Airi. *Sage has had an affair with her co-worker Makoa. *Before Island Living Sage was not given much attention. *She has moved back into her family home. *Sage is the first parent to not know who her baby daddy is. Gallery E0FE4ACF-D6A1-47CA-82AD-5004CB58C45A.jpeg Sagepeacharoo.png Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Young Adults Category:Al Arabi Category:Sulani Category:FamousSim Category:Blonde Category:Brown eyes